Trash
by LilNeko
Summary: Sasuke doesn't love, he only over powers. SasHina oneshot song fic


well heres another songfic, the songs trash by korn,please r&r 

* * *

(How did it start? Well, I don't know. I just feel the craving. I see the flesh and it smells fresh)

Sasuke tore Hinata's kimono from her shoulders, looking at her milky white flesh. That's all she was after all, just flesh for him to use.

(And it's just there for the taking. These little girls they make me feel so god damn  
exhilarated. I feel them up, I can't give it up. The pain that I'm just erasing.)

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata whispered as his rough hands rubbed against her soft skin.

"Shut up." He hissed looking at her. 

_Why?_ He thought looking at her soft pearly eyes. _Why does she come back? For that matter why do I?_

"Sasuke-kun… Please… Please no marks this time?" She whispered. "I… I have to go for my physical tomorrow… and…" 

"I don't care…" Sasuke looked at her coldly. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Hai..." Hinata lowered her head. "I'm sorry…"

He didn't care… He really didn't..._ I could care less what they find on you… It'll just show she's mine._

(I tell my lies and I despise. Every second I'm with you.)

Sasuke pushed Hinata roughly into a tree smiling as she winced at her bare back pressing the bark. _You're far too cute. _He thought as he sucked on her neck.

(So I run away and you still stay. So what the fuck is with you. )

"Sasuke-kun…" She looked at his soft black eyes. "I love you…." She whispered. 

Sasuke's heart stopped… He never took their encounters as a love thing… He didn't _'love'_ her… This was only a fling… an encounter… She was his little sex doll… Not his lover…

"Shut up." He ordered collecting himself. 

(Your feelings I can't help but rape them. I'm sorry I don't feel the same.  
My heart inside is constantly hating. I'm sorry I just throw you away.)

Hinata lowered her head as he pulled her Kimono from her body. For a brief second she was cold but the warmth of Sasuke's body pressed against hers as their lips met. 

_Is this why you always come back? Be… Because you love me? Do… do you really love me? How could you? How could you find love out of this?_

(I don't know why I'm so fucking cold? I don't know why it hurts me. All I wanna do is get with you. And make the pain go away. Why do I have a conscience?  
All it does is fuck with me.)

_Shut up! So what if she loves me? She's nothing more then an easy fuck… Someone I over power… I don't love her._

(Why do I have this torment? All I want to do is fuck it away. I tell my lies and I despise. Every second I'm with you.)

Hinata felt Sasuke's length push inside of her. She dug her nails into his shoulders… She let out a soft moan, feeling him pull out slowly. _I can't love her…_

"Sasuke-kun…" She cried feeling him push back in. 

"Shut up!"

(So I run away and you still stay. So what the fuck is with you. Your feelings I can't help but rape them.)

Sasuke covered her mouth as she moan out. He didn't love her, he had no desire to love her, he only loved himself…

(I'm sorry I don't feel the same. My heart inside is constantly hating. I'm sorry I just throw you away.)

Pushing deeper into her he smiled at her blissful filled eyes. He smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. He loved how her body reacted to him… But he didn't love her.

(I just throw you away.)

He felt himself release inside of her. He loved the way her face showed ecstasy as his warm fluid filled her womb. He loved the way she kissed him. 

But he _didn't_ love her… He only pulled out of her pulling his pants up. He turned around and began walking away leaving Hinata to dress herself.

(I just throw you away.)

He had no reason to look back, as he spoke. "I want you back here in a month, understood?"

"Hai… See you then…" Hinata kindly smiled. "A…and thank you, for… for not leaving any… any marks…" She smiled.

Sasuke only scoffed. "Whatever…" He spoke looking back at her. "I didn't do it for you…"

"Oh, yeah…" She looked away. "I'm…I'm sorry…" 

"One month." He said looking at her. 

"Hai…"

He smiled at her. "And yeah, I love you too…"

(I just throw you away.)

"Really?" Hinata looked back up at him.

"No, not really…" He turned his face into stone, disappearing into a swirl of leaves.

(I just throw you away.)


End file.
